1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector has been proposed which uses solid-state light sources such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) and LDs (Laser Diodes) and has the characteristics of small size, low power consumption, and long lifespan. Further, there is a projector which has a light source device in which solid-state light sources and phosphor are combined to attempt to realize the above-described characteristics (for example, see JP-A-2011-128340).
However, the above-described phosphor have the problems that the conversion efficiency and long-term reliability deteriorate due to heat generation, and a technology to prevent local heat generation through rotation of the phosphor is known.
However, in the case where the structure to rotate the phosphor as described above is adopted, time is needed until the phosphor reach a desired number of rotations, and thus time is needed until the solid-state light sources are turned on, that is, time is needed for the start-up of the projector.